Edge of Horizons/Title Update Notes
Edge of Horizons/Title Update Notes [http://edge-of-horizons.wikia.com/wiki/Edge_of_Horizons_Wikia > Main Page] Periodically, Innovation Studios will release '''Title Updates''', also known as '''Patches''', that will fix certain issues, glitches and exploits found within Edge of Horizons that have been reported by the community or found by Innovation Studios themselves. Certain title updates will feature new content, labelled as DLC updates. DLC updates can range from new clothing and vehicles to new features and game modes. The latest update for Edge of Horizons is: * Patch: v0.7.2 __TOC__List of all Title Updates Title Update 0.7.2 Patch Notes: * Added the Stormer Vehicle * Added Infinitia S Vehicle * Force Orion vehicle data has been updated * Fjord Raptor S vehicle data has been updated * Dersmiche LeMane vehicle data has been updated * Added Deep Mountain Raceway * Added Eiger Forest Speedway * Added Special Stage I * Changes to Weapons database * Changes to Vehicles database * Removed Boxer RS * Removed Club * Removed Grande XL * Removed Vaccae * Removed Vocation * Changes to world map * Changes to objects data * Changes to sounds data * Changes to brands * Numerous bug fixes Title Update 0.7.1 Patch Notes: * Added Liquid FM * Added Liquid FM * Added Vienna Classico * Added Vienna Bass Station * Added V Rock FM * Added Vienna Jam Radio * Added Vienna Soul Radio * Added Vienna Underground * Added 24.5 The Mission Radio * Changes to world map * Changes to objects data * Changes to sounds data * Numerous bug fixes Title Update 0.7.0 Patch Notes: * Added A Little off the Top * Added Knowing Your Jurisdiction * Added Seven-10 Hit * Added Dangerous Situations * Added A1 Deathly * Added Defective * Added Silence The Snitch * Added Pulling Rank * Added Fruit of the Tomb * Added Obedience Training * Added Cop Out * Added Dine and Death * Added Brotherly Love * Added The Harder they Fall * Added Dying Visit * Added Pig to The Slaughter * Added Let Fish Lie * Added A Shot in the Park * Added Deal and Die * Added Death Sentence * Added Union Trouble * Added Triad Problems * Added Till Death Do Us Apart * Changes to world map * Changes to objects data * Changes to sounds data * Numerous bug fixes Title Update 0.6.9 Patch Notes: * Text Title Update 0.6.8 Title Update 0.6.7 Title Update 0.6.6 Title Update 0.6.5 Title Update 0.6.4 Title Update 0.6.3 Title Update 0.6.2 Title Update 0.6.1 Title Update 0.6.0 Title Update 0.5.9 Title Update 0.5.8 Title Update 0.5.7 Title Update 0.5.6 Title Update 0.5.5 Title Update 0.5.4 Title Update 0.5.3 Title Update 0.5.2 Title Update 0.5.1 Title Update 0.5.0 Title Update 0.4.9 Title Update 0.4.8 Title Update 0.4.7 Title Update 0.4.6 Title Update 0.4.5 Title Update 0.4.4 Title Update 0.4.3 Title Update 0.4.2 Title Update 0.4.1 Title Update 0.4.0 Title Update 0.3.9 Title Update 0.3.8 Title Update 0.3.7 Title Update 0.3.6 Title Update 0.3.5 Title Update 0.3.4 Title Update 0.3.3 Title Update 0.3.2 Title Update 0.3.1 Title Update 0.3.0 Title Update 0.2.9 Title Update 0.2.8 Title Update 0.2.7 Title Update 0.2.6 Title Update 0.2.5 Title Update 0.2.4 Title Update 0.2.3 Title Update 0.2.2 Title Update 0.2.1 Title Update 0.2.0 Title Update 0.1.9 Title Update 0.1.8 Title Update 0.1.7 Title Update 0.1.6 Title Update 0.1.5 Title Update 0.1.4 Title Update 0.1.3 Title Update 0.1.2 Title Update 0.1.1 Title Update 0.1.0 Title Update 0.0.9 Title Update 0.0.8 Title Update 0.0.7 Title Update 0.0.6 Title Update 0.0.5 Title Update 0.0.4 Title Update 0.0.3 Title Update 0.0.2 Title Update 0.0.1 =